hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 363
Nen Beasts (念獣, Nen-jū) is the 363th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Zhang Lei learns of the death of all but two of Woble's bodyguards. His bodyguards bring up the issue of Nen Beast, a topic with which they are all unfamiliar. Camilla asks her father to make sure that the condition for dropping out is biological death. Her father tells her that the sole survivor will be the official successor to the throne, as he told Zhang Lei earlier, though it is up to her to interpret that. Benjamin arrives and tells Camilla to not be so focused on others' interpretations of the rules. Camilla argues that she wants them to feel despair to the point where they willingly die. She leaves after being called arrogant by Benjamin. Benjamin makes an oath to his father that he would win and defend Kakin. Benjamin decides to kill his first target: Tserriednich. Benjamin's bodyguards talk about the Nen parasites and deduce that there are unknown rules about the beasts. Balsamilco instructs Benjamin to stay put as the introduction of Nen makes things more dangerous. Benjamin inquires as to why a Hunter would leak the existence of Nen, but Balsamilco reasons that it is to prevent others from making strikes as the Hunters' goal is to get to the Dark Continent. Benjamin orders his bodyguards to act as royal family bodyguards. They are to observe the Hunters and have permission to kill if they are threatened. Kurapika and Bill discuss when to employ Sayird's power. Royal bodyguard Vincent shows up and kills a maid claiming she attacked him. Kurapika realizes that he is not a bodyguard, but instead, an assassin. Chapter Notes *Prince Zhang Lei (3rd) is informed about the current situation of Prince Woble's (14th) bodyguards and the existence of Nen Beasts. *None of Zhang Lei's bodyguards have any prior knowledge of Nen Beasts. *The king of Kakin, Nasubi, states that the one sole survivor will be the official successor to the throne. He says the interpretation of this sentence alone is also a part of the succession war. *Prince Benjamin's (1st) initial plan was to kill Prince Tserriednich (4th) first. *Even though he's confirmed to be a Nen user, Benjamin still can't see his Nen Beast. *After listening to Balsamilco's advice, Benjamin decides to change his plans and stay on the defensive for two main reasons: **Since he can't see the other princes' Nen Beasts, he needs to gather more information about them. **After Kurapika's emergency announcement, he's not at an advantage anymore for knowing about Nen and Nen Beasts, making their plan to use Nen as a surprise attack useless. *Balsamilco theorizes that Kurapika's intention of that announcement was to: **Bring the succession war into a stalemate since the Hunter Association's main goal is to reach the Dark Continent. **And benefit the younger princes who lack enough military force. *Balsamilco expects the younger princes and their bodyguards to co-operate in order to ensure their survival on the ship. *Benjamin orders his private soldiers to act as the royal family's bodyguards. He instructs them to pay close attention and to figure out the abilities of the Nen Beasts and the Hunters, while giving them complete authority to kill any one who dares to oppose them. *Tserriednich began his Nen learning. *Prince Tubeppa (5th) demands information about Kurapika. *Kurapika realizes it's risky to call Melody and the others since all phones on board are either controlled by the King's army or have their channels fixed. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc